


I love you too much

by anakinlavawalker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian Andor - Freeform, Diego Luna - Freeform, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Jyn Erso - Freeform, Rebellion, Relaxation, Rogue One - Freeform, Scarif, Star Wars - Freeform, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinlavawalker/pseuds/anakinlavawalker
Summary: In which Cassian sneaks away to sing a song about love when the subject he's singing about ironically shows up. One-shot for now, will possibly be a part of a longer story in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Just a Little More Time"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881480) by [Aceofstars16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16). 



> So this is inspired by "Just a Little More Time" by Aceofstars16! I never saw Book of Life but when they said that Diego Luna sings, "I love you too much," I instantly listened to it about 50 times. And this came out of it! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also! I do not speak Spanish! I copied the lyrics off of a website, so if I messed anything up please let me know so I can fix it!)

Cassian lightly strummed his guitar as he sat on the railing. Staring up at the stars, he let out a sigh while rolling his head back to rest against the column behind him. It had been so hard lately. Everything seemed to happen so fast yet somehow not fast enough. Absentmindedly, his fingers started picking familiar strings from his childhood. Times of a warm house and a loving mother came back, one of the few happy memories that he carried with him.

  
Instinctively he started to sing, his hushed voice floating lightly over the tree tops. His thoughts mingled with the meaning of the words and drifted towards a specific rebel he had suddenly come to love.

 

 _Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar_  
_Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará._  
_En esta canción, va mi corazón_  
_Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar_

 

He couldn’t keep her off of his mind. Just her gaze had been driving him to the verge of insanity lately but he knew he wouldn’t do anything about it. They were in the middle of war, which both of them almost died in only a few weeks ago. No one in the entire galaxy could afford the time to fully commit to someone the way he wanted to. But that little selfish part of his heart kept telling him to ignore the war, which as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to do. His only outlet, was singing about how much he loved her in a dead language in an empty part of the base, away from prying ears. He was self-conscious about his voice, nobody except his mother all those years ago had heard him sing.

A crack sounded behind him and he whipped around, startled, the music cut off unevenly in the air.

  
His source of tortures stood behind him with a sheepish smile, foot hovering over a broken branch. His pulse started returning to his normal pace, but not entirely.

“I’m sorry,” Jyn started. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I was looking for you and Bodhi said you would probably be over here.” Cassian nodded, his body finally relaxing enough to lean against the pillar again. He knew it wasn’t her fault, he knew she didn’t know he had been pouring his heart out into the open, but it made him feel venerable. It wasn’t something he felt often, and it made him uncomfortable. Seeming to notice his uncomfort, Jyn spoke again. “That was a beautiful song. I didn’t know you could sing.”

  
“You’re the only one.” Cassian finally spoke with a small smile. He couldn’t help it, she was just so easy to open up to. Jyn moved to sit across from him on the railing. “My mother taught it to me when I was a child.” He could see the surprise in her face. He never talked about his family. She didn’t seem to know what to say, but found the words anyway.

  
“What language is it in? I’ve never heard it before.” She prompted, changing the subject. Cassian mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Either she had been uncomfortable with the topic, or had felt his resistance to talking about it more, but he was grateful she hadn’t asked more. He wasn’t fully ready to talk about that yet.

  
“It’s a dead language which my ancestors apparently used to speak a long time ago. The song was passed down in my family for generations.” He fondly looked down at his guitar as he lightly strummed the strings again.

  
“I’m sorry I interrupted you in the middle of the song-” She started, but Cassian shook his head in disagreement.

  
“It’s fine. I had barely noticed I was singing it anyway.”

  
“Would you be able to sing it again?” She hesitantly asked. Cassian felt the blood rush to his face and thanked the Force that it was dark. She wanted him to sing her the song where he was telling her how much he loved her. ‘She doesn’t speak the language!’ He mentally reminded himself. Giving his head a quick shake to dispel any anxiety, he cleared his throat which had somehow closed up.

  
“Yeah, sure of course.” He managed to say. Jyn smiled and leaned back on the pillar. Cassian looked down as his fingers to prevent himself from being lost in those beautiful eyes of hers. After a deep breath, he started strumming again, and opened his mouth to sing.

 

 _Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar (I love you too much, to live without you loving me back)_  
_Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará. (I love you too much, heaven’s my witness and this is a fact)_  
_En esta canción, va mi corazón (I know I belong, when I sing this song)_  
_Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar (There’s love above love and it’s ours, ‘cause I love you too much)_

 _Te miró y más, y más y más te quiero mirar (I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night)_  
_Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más (I love you too much, there’s only one feeling and I know it’s right)_  
_Y sueno llegar a tu alma tocar (I know I belong, when I sing this song)_  
_Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar (There’s love above love and it’s ours, ‘cause I love you too much)_

 

He dared a glance at Jyn and almost stopped singing right there. She had her head leaned back on the pillar with her eyes closed, a small smile gracing her face. Warmth filled his chest, he hadn’t seen her that relaxed since she was passed out in the med bay. It made him happier than he could ever hope to be just by knowing that she not only trusted him enough to completely relax in his presence, but that her source of comfort was his music, a piece of himself that nobody else had ever seen before. With a smile of his own and feeling more confident, he continued.

 

 _Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado (Heaven knows your name I’ve been praying)_  
_Y entonces poderte abrazar (To have you come here by my side)_  
_Si no estas aquí algo falta (Without you a part of me’s missing)_  
_Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final (Just to make you my own, I will fight)_

 _Y sueno llegar a tu alma tocar (I know I belong, when I sing this song)_  
_Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar (There’s love above love and it’s ours, ‘cause I love you too much)_

 _Te aaaaamo y más! (I looooooove you too much)_  
_Te amo y sabrás como nadie yo te amara (I love you too much, heaven’s my witness and this is a fact)_  
_En esta canción yo veo quien soy (You live in my soul, your heart is my goal)_  
_Amor más que amor es el mío y lo siento (There’s love above love but it’s mine ‘cause I love you)_  
_Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento (There’s love above love and it’s yours cause I love you)_  
_Amor más que amos es el nuestro (There’s love above love and it’s ours if you love me)_  
_Si tu me... lo das (As much)_

 

The last of the notes drifted off into the night sky, and for a moment they both just stayed silent. The rebel and the captain, their love filling their chest, each choosing to hide it over the fear of the situation they were in that was bigger than themselves. But they showed it in little ways. For one, it was singing in an language impossible to understand, and for the other it was a nonverbal display of complete trust and relaxation.

  
And so they sat, ignoring the calling of battle and death, and enjoyed each other’s presence, grateful it hadn’t been abruptly ripped away like so many others. The stars seemed to dance to the occasional light guitar and vocals which drifted out from an abandoned part of a base on a small planet tucked away in the corner of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdMZKpb1LMw - Here's a more acoustic version of the song, which is what it would be like in this situation. Just Cassian singing with his guitar.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
